


Flechazo

by xehzee



Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Love at First Sight, Middle School, Other, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Zoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Esto va así: Akaashi visita un zoológico y se enamora de un búho. That’s it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Absurdo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628908
Kudos: 3





	Flechazo

Fue en su último viaje al zoológico de la secundaria, antes de convertirse oficialmente en un joven hormonal y responsable.

El recorrido fue normal, lo que esperaba; hasta cierto punto aburrido. ¿De qué le servía conocer tantas especies animales? No es que se fuera a convertir en un biólogo o algo parecido. A menos que… Quizás ese era el punto del viaje: conocerse mejor a uno mismo y descubrir que es lo que le apasionaba realmente de todos los tópicos existentes en el vasto mundo para utilizarlo como profesión y ser un buen ciudadano.

O: un simple viaje al zoológico. Niños + animales = diversión. Yay.

La profesora les indicó cada una de las muchas especies, tratando de ser lo más aburrida posible. _Entendible_, pensó Keiji. Sus compañeres eran ruidosos y el calor del verano se hacía notar con fuerza. No envidiaba la posición de la profesora.

—Y por último, —la profesora joven de anteojos y facciones rendidas revisó su agenda. Keiji no podía esperar a convertirse en esa clase de adulto. Los ojos de la profesora se iluminaron mínimamente al leer lo siguiente en el programa. —La hora que todes esperaban, más que nada yo: la Hora Libre, vayan y hagan lo que quieran mientras no me metan en problemas, ¡es decir! Mientras no se metan en problemas.

Les niñes vitorearon, juntándose en sus respectivos grupos y dispersándose en todas direcciones.

—Akaashi-kun~, —preguntó una de sus compañeras de la que nunca recordaba su nombre. ¿Asami? ¿Akemi? ¿Akane? — ¿A qué zona te diriges? ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Pueden venir mis amigas? ¿Y si te tomo del brazo, te enojas?

Pero antes de que pudiera formar respuesta, su inseparable amigo lo jaló del jersey llevándole a la zona de alimentos.

—Akaashi, no acapares toda la atención de Ayame, mejor cómprame una soda. —dijo el chico. Al menos no se quedó con la duda del nombre de su compañera.

Cuando hubo terminado su tarea de gastar una buena cantidad en comida de la que él no probaría bocado, fue abandonado a su suerte para deambular por la inmensidad del recinto, no sin un plan, tenía la zona de animales nocturnos en mente. Qué lástima que su amigo no hubiera logrado asistir, aunque la excusa de ser alérgico a las chinchillas era pobre por decir no decir para nada creativa. Porque, obviamente, no había chinchillas en ese zoológico y tampoco es como si las pudieran tocar de todas formas. Ni que fuera un viaje de preescolar, o ese un zoológico de mascotas.

Entrando en el diminuto recinto descubrió que ese espacio era, al igual que su profesora, bastante aburrido, conclusión a la que llegó apenas entró. El espacio era demasiado reducido y la luz no alumbraba nada. En la primera exhibición encontró a las chinchillas… o ratas, no lo sabía porque las luces de ese lugar en específico estaban apagadas y la luz del pasillo servía de nada.

Consideraría comprar unos anteojos, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, ¿o sí? Probablemente le ayudaría tomar suplementos de vitamina A para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

Como sea, algo se movía ahí dentro, una extraña ola de pelusas blancas siguiendo el ritmo de... _oh._ Sí, no quería saber más de lo que estaban haciendo. Con razón eran tantas.

Siguiendo el corto camino, pues parecía que solo daba una media vuelta antes de salir, encontró la exhibición de murciélagos. O el lugar donde se supone debería haberlos. Si estaban por ahí, no los atisbó. _Quizá huyeron_, pensó, _con lo descuidados que tienen a los otros animales no me sorprendería_. Justo enfrente, a unos pasos, había un diminuto búho corriendo por el suelo. El nombre de la especie en la placa estaba borroso, necesitaba mantenimiento urgente.

Consideró seriamente en convertirse en una especie de dueño de zoológico o algo, pues quien lo fuera en ese momento hacia un trabajo horrendo. También debía considerar muchas otras cosas, pero no quiso meditarlo en ese momento. Cuando regresó su atención al búho de tierra, éste dio unos brinquitos hacia el vidrio, quedándose paradito ahí por un rato. _Eh, que lindo_, se sintió decir al igual que lo harían sus compañeras y lo hizo de igual forma, él era el único en la habitación. El buhito le miró sorprendido antes de echar a correr y seguir dando vueltas en el diminuto espacio. Keiji continuó.

La siguiente exposición era relativamente más grande, ocupaba la pared contigua en su totalidad. Y como las anteriores, la vista era pobre. Atisbaba un rayo de sol al fondo, apenas logrando iluminación. Pero solo eso bastó para encontrarse con el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás en sus cortos trece años.

Ahí, parado sobre su probable rama favorita estaba él... el ejemplar de búho más magnifico que jamás haya visto. Porque, a pesar, de su vasto conocimiento en una serie de tópicos importantes para la vida diaria de todo adulto, como el álgebra y la trigonometría, nunca, nunca, nunca había encontrado algo tan maravilloso que le llenara el corazón solo con verlo. Jamás había visto un ave tan majestuosa, con esas pequeñas orejas-plumas asomando de su cabeza, su pecho tan grande y fuerte, su forma tan imponente y su... ¿cabeceo?

—Oh, —el señor búho está durmiendo. De igual manera, era imponente. Su plumaje, de otra forma anaranjado por las luces de la exhibición se veía de color café con leche, _un hermoso color_ pensó Keiji. Y no lo decía solo por decir, aunque… no, estaba equivocado, eso era definitivamente un latte, con crema batida y chispas de chocolate esparcidas por toda su superficie. Honestamente, si pudiera comerse a ese búho, se lo comería entero. A besos y caricias, recordando como acariciaba al gato de la anciana vecina y como éste ronroneaba cuando Keiji apretaba aquel punto perfecto.

Pero, dado su completo desconocimiento de los búhos, necesitaba preguntar: ¿acaso los búhos ronronean? ¿Se les puede enseñar a ronronear?

Mientras Keiji meditaba acerca de lo plausible y lo imposible, el búho debía haber despertado, pues cuando regresó la vista, un par de radiantes ojos dorados le veía de vuelta.

—Ah, —Keiji se sentía desfallecer, ese debía ser el sentimiento de las chicas al cruzar miradas con su ídolo en un concierto.

—_Uuuu._ —Sonó el más mínimo de los ulúlelos que un búho pudiera ulular y el corazón de Keiji dio un brinco, una maroma y un revoloteo antes de volver a su lugar.

No solo era hermoso y tenía lindos ojos, también su voz era celestial. De pronto, sintió que su persona no era digna para tal ejemplar de ser viviente y pensó en salir de ahí corriendo y desaparecer del mundo. Pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, el ave abrió sus alas y sacudió sus plumas. ¿Presumiendo, tal vez? Lo cual duró poco, pues de algún modo trastabillo en su propia rama y cayó al suelo.

Keiji soltó una risita y luego otra y otra, hasta llevarse las manos al estómago cuando éstas se convirtieron en carcajadas sin descanso. Solo el escándalo de un aleteo y picoteos del lado contrario del grueso vidrio le hicieron parar. Limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, sonrió al búho quien también se había calmado de su berrinche.

—Lo siento mucho, señor búho, pero verlo caer fue muy gracioso. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—_Fuuu._ —parecía enfadado, con su cabecita girando 90 grados a su izquierda, a su derecha. También parecía haber cruzado sus alas en desaprobación. _Vaya que si se enojó_.

—Ya le dije que lo siento. ¿Me perdona? —Keiji se agachó a su nivel, ladeando su cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un lindo gesto para el búho.

Y, dada su reacción, lo era. Primero, le contempló detenidamente. Luego, hinchó su pecho para volverse más grande. Después, comenzó a ulular girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahuyentando a los otros búhos en la exhibición, aquellos a los que Keiji ni siquiera había notado hasta ese momento y los cuales ignoraban intensamente el baile del otro búho. Por último, extendió sus alas nuevamente y voló hacia la rama más alta, intentando presumir su grandeza. Más o menos lo logró, ciertamente a Keiji le importaba poco, su corazón fue capturado desde el primer instante en que fijó su mirada en él.

El baile del búho se repitió un par de veces, empezando desde el suelo, esta vez sin tropezarse, hasta llegar a un nuevo punto más elevado en su pequeña exhibición. Keiji le observaba detenidamente, ajeno a la presencia de otras personas y del mundo mismo, su atención enfocada en el ave, hasta que esta se detuvo en un columpio a la altura de Keiji, visiblemente frustrado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere el señor búho? —preguntó Keiji desde el otro lado del vidrio. —Aaah. —entendió las señales sin pensarlo demasiado.

El búho también pareció entender lo que Keiji entendió, pues asintió con su cabecita que se movía de arriba abajo, reiniciando su baile al ver la sonrisa del chico.

Esta vez, Keiji aplaudió con cada movimiento, sonriendo cuando el búho se detenía en el columpio frente a él. Así permaneció quien sabe cuánto, pues fue hasta que su amigo llegó a buscarle que se dio cuenta de la hora.

—Oh, ¿hiciste otro amigo, Akaashi?

La forma condescendiente en que la dijo hizo a Keiji volver a una expresión neutra mientras hablaba con él.

—Ah, sí. Volveré en un minuto, adelántate.

El amigo se fue sin decir más, y fue entonces que Keiji se acercó al vidrio para hacer una figura de corazón con sus manos al búho, prometiendo que lo recordaría por siempre mientras planeaba una complicada trama en su cabeza para robar-rescatar al búho y llevarlo a casa o fugarse a la selva donde ambos vivirían felices por la eternidad. También podría hacer voluntariado en el zoológico pero creía que eso era demasiado exagerado.

—Señor búho, algún día volveré, espere por mí.

Aquel verano, después de sopesar sus opciones por varios meses, Keiji comenzó a trabajar de voluntario en el zoológico, pero antes de recomendar castrar a las chinchillas, tuvo la idea más magnifica, en la que todos los búhos comerían carne fresca diariamente. El ejemplar de Gran Búho, Bokuto era su nombre, prácticamente adoptó a Keiji y solo permitía que el joven le hiciera cariñitos.

Un día, Keiji encontró un boleto de lotería y ganó el premio mayor, con el dinero compró acciones como lo leyó en un manga (que le obligó a leer uno de sus ex-amigos), se volvió más rico y compró el zoológico, liberando a los otros animales y llevándose al búho con él en un viaje a la selva. Solo entonces consideró que los búhos no procedían de ésta. Aun así, vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin.


End file.
